


Shulk's Curse

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boy Love, Demon Shulk, Dominant Shulk, Feminine Robin Fire Emblem, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Robin wonders why Shulk never shows up to dinner dates and becomes infuriated once his boyfriend misses their anniversary dinner. He suspects Shulk is cheating on him and sends Lucina and Dark Pit to follow him. Lucina and Dark Pit found out something disturbing about the homs once they cheated death from him.





	Shulk's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> "Place your hand on your heart. Feel that? That's called purpose. You're alive for that reason. Don't forget that." ~Unknown

“Oh my….how many hours are you working out?”

Shulk lifted his gaze. He was sitting inside the patient room talking to Dr. Mario. The homs has been feeling sick lately. He took some pills but they seem to be not working.

“I’m actually not…”

Dr. Mario placed his hand on his chin.

“You’re not taking steroids, right?”

Shulk drastically shook his head.

“Hm…”

“I feel so strong though…”

Dr. Mario nodded.

“Your abdominal looks like a rock. It’s like you don’t have any body fat.”

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

“Your muscles are not too big though. It’s quite normal for your size unless you plan being a bodybuilder.”

The homs shook his head.

* * *

 Shulk returned to his home shortly. He warmly smiled once he saw Robin sitting on the couch while reading a book. He turned his head once he saw his boyfriend.

“How did it go?”

Shulk removed his vest and shirt just to tease Robin. The short mage gasped at his body.

“Been working out, I see.”

Shulk flexed his muscles and posed like a bodybuilder making Robin laugh.

“What do you think?”

“Looks nice.”

The homs walked over and grabbed a jewelry box from his pocket. He sat down next to Robin. The couple shared a passionate kiss. The short mage put his book away.

“I got you something.” Shulk opened the jewelry box revealing a silver cross.

“S-Shulk! It’s beautiful!”

Shulk smiled and unhooked the holder. He put it around Robin’s neck.

“It’s your lucky charm.”

Robin held the necklace and saw small crystals on the cross.

“Thank you, Shulk.”

The couple shared a passionate kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down on the couch. The short mage moaned as his lover began trailing kisses around his neck. He licked and sucked his neck until there was a red spot. Robin’s hands roamed around his lover’s back. Such smooth skin the homs had. He traced the muscle curves and clawed his back in pleasure. Shulk lightly moaned. He felt a tingle going through his body. The homs moved his hand under his boyfriend’s coat. He pushed down the sleeve. Robin removed the coat and tossed it on the carpet. He cups his boyfriend’s face and crushes their lips together. The sounds of their kissing and moaning became louder. Their mouths were opened and their tongues were twirling around. As the couple kissed, the homs began removing his lover’s robes. Robin pulled away and finished the removal. He was panting.

“S-Shulk…”

The homs picked up his lover and placed him on his lap. The tactician wraps his arms around his lover’s neck and crushed their lips together. He moved his hand down to rub his lover’s abs. This made Shulk chuckle in the kiss. Robin noticed his abs were like steel. They were hard. Robin adjust himself so he could wrap his legs around Shulk’s waist. He cupped his face to deepen the kiss. Shulk moved his hands over to Robin’s trousers and tried pulling them down. The short mage slightly moved up allowing the homs to remove is trousers. He removed his underwear as well.

“R-Robin…”

The homs picked up his lover with one arm and walked into their room. He placed his lover on the bedsheets and pulled down his own shorts. Robin lied there sprawled. Shulk loved every small detail of his lover’s body. The homs climbed on top of his lover and presses their naked bodies together making the short mage moan. Their bodies grind and move around for a long time. Their lips were crushed together with their moanings muffling through their mouths. Their hands were exploring around their bodies. Robin moved his hand on his lover’s back and felt a scar. He traced around the scar and gently tugged the skin. He clenched his lover’s back loving the muscles. Shulk panted and spread his lover’s legs apart. He looked into his lover’s eyes requesting permission to enter him. Robin caressed his lover’s cheek in response. Shulk was on his knees and grabbed his erection. He noticed his penis was bigger than before. Last time he measured it, it was twelve inches long. Now it’s fifteen. Robin noticed the size difference and smiled. He loved the feeling of fullness.

“How did yours get so big!?”

Shulk blushed.

“Shulky, you’re so cute when hard.”

Robin poked the head of his lover’s penis. He saw the veins and balls twitching. The short mage began messing with his lover’s penis. Shulk twitched and closed one eye. Robin’s hands were so soft and cold.

“Ohhhh….”

Robin moved his hand up and down. Shulk tilt his head back to moan. The tactician loved the view of his lover’s naked body. That member in between his legs was a turn on. Just to tease Shulk, Robin grabbed a condom that was for a twelve-inch penis. He began putting the condom on. He put it over the head that desperately wanted to enter Robin. The head of his manhood looked hungry to release its semen inside Robin.

“You’re so hard Shulky.”

Shulk was getting excited. He could feel his manhood pulsing. His manhood was pointing straight up. Robin continued pulling the condom down then lightly laughed seeing a little bit of his manhood was still exposed. The condom could not fit. Shulk pulled the condom off. He felt the same tingle in his body. Sex was all he was thinking in his mind. He wanted to pound the heck out of Robin. He wants Robin to ride him. Shulk panted. He started feeling like an animal. He spread Robin’s legs apart and grabbed his erection. Robin watched as the head came closer to his entrance. Shulk was rubbing the head around Robin’s entrance. The short mage kept watching and lightly moaned. The homs began to push the head inside his entrance. Robin clenched his teeth and watched the head slowly enter him. Half the head was inside. Shulk was moaning loudly. He loved the tightness and Robin’s insides squeezing his manhood.

“S-Shulk….!”

Shulk slowly pushed himself deeper.

“Y-Yes, Shulk! Shove your cock inside me! Fuck me like a whore I am!”

Those words drove Shulk crazy. He growled and forcefully shoved his cock inside making Robin tilt his head back. The short mage opened his eyes and clenched the bedsheets. His head was resting on the pillows. Robin’s body was becoming sweaty. His legs were spread apart. Shulk moved closer and leaned his body down. Their eyes were locked with their lips just inches away.

“Fuck me Shulk! Fuck me until I can’t breathe anymore! Release that semen inside me!”

Shulk placed his hands above Robin’s pillow. He growled as he began pulling out and pushing back in. The bed creaked violently. The skin was slapping together. Robin moved his hand down to slap Shulk’s behind. He gave it a squeeze but couldn’t since it was hard with muscle. Robin’s face was flushed. Shulk was ramming the hell out of him.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes!”

Shulk increased his pace and pounded him harder. The slap on the bottom was enough for Shulk to turn animalistic. He began to growl. The bed was creaking violently and was slightly jumpy. It felt like it would break any minute.

“Mm! Yeah!” Shulk moaned as he thrusted in and out. “Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uhhh….!”

Sweat was dripping down Shulk’s forehead. He panted in satisfaction. He felt himself reaching his climax.

“I’m coming!”

“Release your semen in me!”

Shulk gave out one last thought before releasing his seed deep inside Robin. Both males panted heavily and shared a passionate kiss. The homs was kissing his boyfriend passionately. The two males were trying to catch their breath. Shulk slowly pulled himself out. His semen was pooling out of Robin’s entrance. The homs got off his lover and stroked his cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

"It's close to our anniversary, Shulky."

Shulk smiled and caressed his lover's cheek.

"Our fourth year together. I can hardly wait."

Robin snuggled closer and felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around his body. The two males shared one passionate kiss before going to bed.

* * *

Shulk was inside the bathroom looking at a bizarre scar on his back. He did not remember getting hurt in smash. Maybe he got it from his sleep or Robin clawed his back too hard. He shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. He looked at himself in the mirror and flexed his muscles. He warmly smiled. The homs sniffed the air smelling something good. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to where the smell was coming from. Shulk’s mouth slightly opened once he saw his lover had a nosebleed. He was sitting at the table.

“It’s the air. It’s very dry.”

The homs went up and kissed his lover’s cheek.

“Morning.”

“Morning Shulky.”

The homs walked into the kitchen wanting to cook some eggs and bacon. Robin walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. The homs turned his body around and caught his lover’s lips.

“I can still feel the thrusting sensation from last night.”

Shulk chuckled.

“I love it when you’re submissive.”

“How long have we been together now?”

Robin poked Shulk’s nose.

“Three years now.”

“Let’s always be together.”

Robin rested his head on his lover’s chest.

“Don’t ever leave me Shulk.”

The homs wrapped his arms around his lover.

“Robin, would you still love me if I turned different?”

Robin looked up.

“Of course I would still love you silly. You will always be my Shulky.”

Shulk warmly smiled and rubbed their noses together.

* * *

Shulk was inside the shower washing his body. He scrubbed around and noticed the scar on his back was spreading or becoming bigger. The homs noticed it looked like a demonic symbol. He shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. Robin was inside their room making the bed and vacuuming the carpet. The short mage wondered why Shulk spit out the bacon and eggs. That was the first time he’s ever done that. He usually ate breakfast. The homs dried himself and got his clothes on. Robin was putting the vacuum away in the closet. The short mage chuckled once Shulk grabbed him from behind. He kissed the side of his neck. Shulk found the giggling coming from Robin adorable. He began biting his neck making Robin moan. He bit it harder until he started tasting blood. The blood tasted good for some odd reason. He kept licking the blood. Shulk bit harder making Robin yelp in pain. His teeth were so sharp. Robin slapped Shulk’s face making him stumble back. The homs rubbed his cheek and his eyes widen in horror. He couldn’t believe what he had done or what he was lusting for. Robin was rubbing his neck. It was slightly bleeding.

“Don’t be so rough Shulk…”

The homs covered his mouth. For some reason he was lusting for blood.

“S-Sorry Robin…”

Robin smiled.

“It’s okay Shulky.”

The homs nodded and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing no change of his appearance. He removed his shirt and saw that the symbol was carved into his flesh. He took a picture of the symbol and put his shirt back on. The homs walked out of the bathroom. He decided to go to the library.

“Robin, I’m going to the library…”

Robin happily nodded. He was making spaghetti.

“Lunch will be ready once you come back!”

The homs left his home and walked over to the smash library. His body was acting strange. He felt like drinking blood. The homs looked at the sunlight and nothing happened to his body. It wasn’t a vampire curse. Shulk found a book about cursed symbols and began turning the pages. He kept turning until he found the symbol that was on him his back. Shulk was inside the library for about five hours. He was reading about other symbols. 

“Incubus curse…”

Shulk was reading the description carefully. Symptoms can include: unexplained strength, back pain, lust for blood, lust for sex, homicidal, sharp fangs, claws, overgrown penis, wings growing on the back, multiple arms growing behind the back, red eyes or black eyes, losing ability to talk, losing ability to eat the food the victim likes, and memory loss. The curse will become permanent if not cured right away. The mutation only begins at night and will go away once the sun comes up. The more damage the victim takes, the stronger the victim will become. The body will keep mutating from the amount of damage taken. 

“If not cured right away!? How many days!?”

Shulk turned the page seeing a disturbing image. The incubus chooses its host while they are sleeping. The incubus rapes their victims in their sleep and passes on the curse to them. The only way to free yourself is to simply have a loved one stab your heart with a silver cross or have sex with your loved one and pass on the curse to them with a neck bite. Shulk closed his eyes. He did not want to pass the curse to Robin. He licked his lips trying to think. He did not have much options. The homs closed the book and noticed the sun was going down. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Why does a loved have to do it?"

Shulk read the description again. He was getting scared. The curse prevents you from killing yourself.

"Where do I get a silver cross? I think Robin has one..."

Ike slammed his hands on the table startling Shulk.

"Hahaha! Sorry loser!"

Shulk glared at the radiant warrior.

"What's this!?"

Ike yanked the book away.

"Haha!? Reading about curses!? You're such a nerd."

Shulk felt his blood boil. The veins on his muscles popped out. He stood out of his seat and got into Ike's face.

"Aww. Did I get you mad? Are you mad monado boy?"

Shulk growled and gripped Ike's neck and lifted him up with one arm. Ike choked and dangled his legs. The radiant warrior could see hate in Shulk's eyes. They were completely black. The homs tossed Ike that blasted through the building outside. Shulk's mouth slightly opened. He noticed other smashers were staring at him while shaking. The homs immediately dashed out of the library feeling ashamed. He looked at his hands seeing the veins popping out. He felt so much strength in his body. He noticed he was running faster than before.

* * *

Robin was setting up the table. He grabbed the remote and turned on the music from Silent Hill 3. _Playing, “I Want Love (Studio Remix)” by Akira Yamaoka._

_“I need a miracle and not someone’s charity!”_

Robin pretended he was playing an electric guitar.

_“One drop of love from him! And my heart’s in ecstasy!”_

Shulk was watching from the window behind his house. He started frowning. He loved Robin so much but did not want to hurt him. Robin turned the radio on louder once the guitar solo came. He was watching him dance to the music. The homs looked behind him seeing the sun was close to disappearing. Robin sat down at the table and waited. He noticed Shulk missed lunch and it was dinner. He texted his boyfriend but did not get a response. Shulk kept ignoring his phone. He was afraid of coming inside and might attack Robin or mutate into something from what the book said. Robin tried calling his boyfriend but it led to a voicemail. 

"Hello? Shulk? Where are you!? You've been gone for six hours! I'm starting to worry about you! Please call me back!" 

The homs dashed away once the sun was down. 

Robin sighed and ate his food. He missed his boyfriend so much. He hoped nothing bad happened to him. The short mage messed with the silver cross and noticed it was glowing. He raised an eyebrow. When the crossed glowed, it meant there was a demon nearby. Robin shrugged and placed the cross down. It had a sharp, silver blade at the end.


End file.
